oneshot: SIN DESTINO
by DarkCryonic
Summary: Kurama "Delineó con un dedo el camino de una, en todo el antebrazo. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, mientras una brisa que se colaba por la ventana abierta le agitaba los rebeldes cabellos de la frente..."


**SIN DESTINO**

**Por**

**DarkCryonic**

Miró su brazo izquierdo con detenimiento. Vio el camino que formaban las venas a través de su piel blanca, tan traslucida que era fácil verlas.

Delineó con un dedo el camino de una, en todo el antebrazo. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, mientras una brisa que se colaba por la ventana abierta le agitaba los rebeldes cabellos de la frente...

Cerró los ojos por un segundo... las imágenes de los tiempos pasados se le mezclaron en la mente de forma laberíntica, logrando causarle una sensación de agitación que ya se estaba haciendo común...

Su pasado parecía rebelarse de forma alarmante y ganar terreno mientras más quería evitarlo...

Sus ojos se abrieron y perdieron en el cielo azul que podía ver... no quería más... se conformaba con el trozo pequeño de cielo que podía ver desde su posición junto a la pared más alejada. La sombra que proyectaba un mueble, le cubría de la luz.

Sombra... luz... todo en la misma habitación... pasado y presente... un futuro incierto... uno que quería destruir de la forma más efectiva... ya era bastante... no podía más...

Sus ojos se clavaron nuevamente en su tersa piel, y entrecerró los ojos de forma que hubiera provocado temor en alguien que lo hubiese visto... era un odio, un frío inmenso... profundo y eterno...

Pero... qué era el objeto de odio ante sus ojos...

Su mano derecha apretó su brazo izquierdo con una fuerza impresionante, tanto que su mano dejó marcas rojas y las venas se hincharon al instante en medio de la blancura...

Necesitaba huir.

Dejar que las cosas siguieran como hasta ahora, era algo que no iba a permitir... cualquier cosa era mejor que seguir así...

Estaría bien, mientras fuera libre de aquello que le lastimaba más que el fuego o el frío acero cortando la piel.

Debía huir de aquello que los demás esperaban de él... no era un ángel y debía demostrarlo de alguna manera.

No era parte del bien, aunque su bello rostro lo asemejara... era un pecador como cualquier otro.

Como el peor de todos... no había salvación aunque los demás creyeran en ella y en su redención...

No... él sería juez y verdugo... para ser libre... juez y verdugo para ser libre y cumplir con lo deseado desde el fondo de corazón... juez y verdugo, así castigaría a la sangre que le formaba de la manera más justa...

Su perfección se volvería miseria, y sus grandes ojos, se nublarían opacándose para siempre... Escaparía de la admiración que le mataba el alma lentamente... moriría por sus propios medios, escaparía... sí... escaparía por medio de sus acciones y de paso, mataría su imagen... Caería tan al fondo, que ya nadie le miraría igual, ya nadie pronunciaría su nombre con admiración o trataría de llegar a él, por lograr algún interés ...

Prisionero... juez y verdugo...

Las lágrimas se apoderaron de sus ojos, quiso gritar con todas sus fuerzas, pero su llanto cerró su garganta por una eternidad asfixiante... no era la forma en que quería dejar sus pasos... pero era la única que estaba frente a él en ese momento... era ahora o nunca... ahora o nunca...

Ahora o...

Su espalda quedó afirmada en la fría pared de la habitación. Un frío aún más intenso que el metal, cruzó su espalda perdiéndose en sus piernas...

La tibieza se escapaba de sus brazos con una suavidad embriagante. Sus ojos se clavaron en un pequeño rayo de luz que cruzaba el aire frente a sus ojos...

Todo le pareció tan claro al instante. Los errores, los aciertos... las palabras y las acciones. Todo parecía estar ligado... unido de manera perfecta... tan perfecta... aun su estancia en ese lugar... él... en este preciso momento...

Estaba todo predestinado a ser así...

Cerró los ojos y las últimas lágrimas se dejaron caer por sus pálidas mejillas... se sintió tonto...

Escapar no era más que parte del plan de su destino... no escapaba de el... sólo terminaba de cumplirlo como fiel marioneta... como fiel muñeco...

¿Una trampa? No pudo evitar sonreír... y seguir mirando la oscuridad que empezaba a cubrirle lentamente. Trató de levantar una mano para tocar aquella oscuridad que parecía acercarse cada vez más, pero su cuerpo pesaba como roca y el aire ya no parecía querer entrar en sus pulmones para darle un poco de fuerza.

Estaba muriendo... como lo había planeado, como estaba destinado...

Un leve suspiro escapó de sus labios y una última lágrima, salió de su ojo derecho para terminar en el pliegue de su boca...

Un fiel muñeco del destino...

_**DC**_

_**// Y el destino se mostró real, como la lluvia sobre su rostro... no hay escapatoria... para quien no la necesita...//**_


End file.
